Forest Mew Mew
by Mewichigo4
Summary: Forest mew mew is a second group of Mew girls who live in the forest and protect the animals that live in it, but what happens when they clash with the Tokyo mew mews? Several OCs included, and canon characters. Reviews are appreciated, but no flames please. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, the main character is named after a grammar term, but please ignore that. It was a miss understanding that led to that when I was asking my sister if she knew what the Japanese word for ice was, but not big deal. I've grown attached to Noun and I'm not going to change her name just because a bunch of haters don't like it. I actually wrote this a long time ago on deviantART, but this is an edited, and revised version, so basically an entirely different story. I'd appreciate reviews, but no flames please.**

My name is Noun (Please don't tease me about my name! If people can be named after food I don't see the big deal about being named after a grammar term!) and I am the leader of the forest mew mew group , we were created by an ecologist who wanted us to protect the environment, me and the rest of mews started off as normal teenage girls (well, most of us at least, Shade was only ten) we had been orphans, so not many people missed us when we disappeared into the forest and never came back. Shortly after we were created the ecologist disappeared leaving us in his underground lab in the forest.

Not many people know about us, and most people who do don't like us very much. For example, everyone loves the Tokyo mews because they protect the city, then there's me and my friends, we protect our forest and the animals in it, then when a bunch of contractors come to tear it down and we don't let them do at, it's world war three! Well, at least no one's tried to do that in a while now... But contractors hate us, they especially hate that we can't be bribed. Any ways, we don't get along with the Tokyo mews very well, so we usually try to stay out of their way, but that's now, about two years, during our first run in with the mews, we didn't have such luck. This all happened before the aliens left earth, we had never even heard of the Tokyo mews, so it was just a normal day for us, it started off like any other...

"No! I don't want to!" I yelled at Sunny and Shade who were trying to drag me out of my room by my ankles (Sunny is the oldest out of us, at the time she was sixteen. She has bright yellow hair cut in a bob and glowing blue eyes. She's been fused with an arctic fox, and Shade, who was eleven at the time this happened, has bright red hair that she wears in buns like princess Lia from Star Wars except Shade leaves some hair hanging down from the buns similar to the girl player from Pokemon black&white 2, except shorter. She also has green eyes and is fused with some kind of charcoal colored monkey, we're yet to figure out what type she is though) "No Noun! You've played that game long enough! We need to go patrol the forest!" Sunny argued. You see, Sunny fails to understand people finding enjoyment in anything moderately entertaining. "But I'm the leader!""We never had a vote on that! You're the self proclaimed leader!" Sunny yelled. "Noun-kun, we can't do this every time you want to play video games when we're supposed to be on our daily patrol!" Shade told me. Yah, I kind a have a video game problem. I really like playing Xbox, for every waking moment. I've had crash twinsanity for about a year at this point, and I still couldn't even get to the last boss. "But come one guys! Just let me finish this last level!" I screamed as they dragged me out of my room. Sunny rolled her eyes."By the time you finish that level we'll all be in an old folks home! Now come on!"

I continued to scream and complain as they dragged me into our lab where Cherry (a twelve year old girl with long dark pinkish purple hair, her hair almost touches the floor, we've been trying to convince her to cut it, but she doesn't like that idea much. She also braids the front of it. Her eyes are unnaturally red, and she's fused with a type of dark pink colored parrot, yet she can't fly, even in her mew form) and Poison (a thirteen year old girl with dark purple hair that's short in the back and long in the front, she also wears beads on her longer pieces of hair. Her eyes are pale purple and [we think] she's fused with an Orca whale, but there isn't really any way to tell with out blood tests) were waiting. Poison snickered at the sight of me being dragged by my ankles. "Well Noun, it seems like somebody didn't want to go on patrol today!" I just glared at her. "Shut up." I said. Sunny and Shade dropped me and let me get back on my feet. I groaned. "We'll let's just get this over with, shall we?" I said as un-enthusiastically as I could.

Sunny opened up the hatch leading out of our underground hide out and climbed out followed by the rest of us. We all had transformed into our mew forms, at that point just incase we ran into any of the animals that the aliens had been turning into monsters. None of us had any physical changes other than gaining animal parts (for instance, I gained a set of cat ears and a tail because Im fused with an albino mountain cat, but my long bright blue hair and turquoise eyes hadn't changed at all) but I was now wearing an outfit that I frankly think makes me look like a stripper. My mew outfit is a blue choker with a big silver bell hanging off of it and long black gloves and blue bracelets around my wrists, but that was just accessories. The main outfit was a pair of FM boots (I'm not explaining what FM stands for, all I'll say is that these boots are really tall and baggy and have to be held up by clip on straps that attach onto my shorts) with short shorts that are attached by clip on straps to a halter top, and the whole things is a turquoise bluefish color. I don't like it very much, but you don't choose your mew outfits, so I'll just have to deal with it.

Sunny gets a nicer out fit than me, it's a short yellow dress with black leggings and short boots with no gloves and a yellow choker with a sun charm hanging off of it. It's simple, yes, but it doesn't make her look like a stripper like mine does...

Shade's mew outfit is really cute, but of course, she was only a little girl when she became a mew. It's a pair on long black baggy pants and red running shoes with a black belly top and a red choker with ribbon charm and red ribbons around her wrists and her waist.

Poison gets a pair of tight purple pants and a long sleeved tight shirt with dark purple fingerless gloves and sandals with a purple choker with a bubble charm hanging off of it.

And lastly, Cherry gets dark pink/purple suit that's like having a shirt and pants all in one with a section out of the middle missing, exposing her belly button. And white fake wings over her ears, no gloves, a pair of boots, and a choker with a wing charm hanging off of it. Basically we all look like we should be in a circus, or in my case, a night club... Well back to the story.

We were all walking through the forest when we heard a sound, it sounded like laughter. "What the hell...?" I said. "I think someone's in the forest." Sunny stated. I gave her a 'yah don't say?' look. "We'll let's just see who it is, it just might be another couple on a walk or something..." I said. "Or maybe it's contractors... Or aliens!" Shade exclaimed. I sighed. "Let's just go check it out before we make any assumpti-" we then heard something else crashing through the forest, amazing timing as usual... "You guys go deal with that, and I'll go see what's up over here." I said, then ran off before they could say anything. I hopped into the nearest tree and waited for whoever it was to come. And who does it turn out to be? None other than the Tokyo mews.

**Well that's the first chapter! If you want to see what the mews look like in drawings, just look on my deviantArt gallery. My user name on there is mewichigo4, the only thing is that there is a spoiler on mew Nouns picture. I hope you all liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two, we'll be hearing from our friends from Tokyo mew mew in this one. I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews, especially my deviantART friends, it means a lot to me that you read my work. **

I just stared down at them for a bit. Not one of them noticed me. They were just walking, and laughing amongst them selves as they spoke. They obviously don't take their job very seriously. The one in purple seemed very focused though, she wasn't talking with the rest of them. I had thought that she must be their leader. Of course I turned out to be wrong, but oh well that's a future thing. I thought they were with the aliens because they had mew out fits and animal parts. I didn't know about the Tokyo mew mews at the time, so I thought that the aliens had tried to make other girls like us to fight us. I kinda had problems with jumping to conclusion back then.

I jumped down in front of the mews, startling them. They really do have suckish senses. "What do you think you're doing here?" I asked them. None of them said anything, they just stared at me. Then the pink one spoke. "Are you a mew? I didn't realize there was a sixth one..." She started. I knew then that she wasn't referring to us forest mews. "Why yes I am, but not the type you're thinking of!" I said as strongly as I could. "I am Noun, the leader of the..." The blue one then started laughing. "Noun?! Is that a joke?! What type of name is Noun?!" She laughed. I glared at her. "Minto-san? I think she's serious." The green one whispered to her. She then laughed even harder. "So that's really your name? That's hilarious!" I had never been so humiliated. Back when I lived in an orphanage kids used to tease me about my name, but then Poison would usually stick up for me and they'd all shut up, but now I was alone, no one to stick up for me. So I simply stood my ground, and took it like an adult. "Shut the hell up! My name isn't funny, and this is coming from a person named after a type of plant!" I shouted.

Okay, maybe I didn't take it like an adult. I took it like a thirteen year old girl who had a ridiculous name. But hey, I was a thirteen year old girl with a ridiculous name. The pink one spoke next. "How did you become a mew?" She asked me. I flipped my hair. "I don't have to tell you! It's my business not yours!" I said. Okay, I was a bit of a bitch to them. She shrugged. "Well okay then, we're just looking for the aqua mew, have you seen anything small, blue, and glowing around here?" She asked. Well of course I had! We had found something like that a week prior, but like I was going to give that to them! And remember, I thought they worked for the aliens. "Maybe I have, but you'll have to get through me to reach it!" I said. They seemed a bit surprised, how naive. I held out my hand and my weapon formed in it. "Kori* sword!" I called before lunging at the Tokyo mews. They managed to jump out of the way before I could hit any of them. They all summoned their own weapons then, I heard Strawberry bell, Pudding Ring, Lettuce castanets, Mint arrow, and Zakura spear. "You're a meanie na no da!" The yellow one yelled at me in a very high pitched voice, before throwing her attack at me, which turned out to be, well, pudding! But I really shouldn't have been surprised, her weapon was called pudding ring after all. I managed to dodge it, good thing too, I would have been trapped if it hit me. I tried to sound like I wasn't at all concerned. "Hah! Is that all you got?!" I laughed at them. The green one was the next to try and attack me, unfortunately, her attack involved water, and I had never learnt to swim. "Lettuce RUSH!" She shouted, and I was blasted with a surge of water that managed to knock me over. I swore I was going to die that way, luckily it subsided and I was able to breath again. I spit up some water, then looked up at them, trying to look as pathetic as possible. I was about ready to give up, I had no chance against all five of them, especially not the green one. My new plan was not to get hurt until my friends finished up with whatever they were dealing with. The purple one glared at me. "You done?" She asked. I nodded nervously. "Where did you come from?" The pink one asked me. When I was about to make up some insane story, the blue one decided to stick her foot in her mouth again. "With that outfit I bet she came from a pole." She said rudely. Okay, that's it. It's one thing to make fun of my name, but to point out the fact that my outfit is similar to something that strippers and prostitutes would wear is the last straw for me. I grabbed my sword and lunged at her, successfully slashing her arm. "I. Am not. A STRIPPER!" I screamed. She shrieked, clutching the wound on her arm. Serves her right, bitch. I then felt a sharp pain on my back as though I had just been whipped. I, again, fell to the ground. The purple one had attacked me with her so called spear, the attack left a large cut on my back. "Noun!" I heard the familiar voice of Shade scream. Great timing guys. Seriously, could have used them a couple minutes ago. "Wait, there's more of them?!" The pink one exclaimed. "What did you do to Noun?!" Sunny yelled. "She attacked Minto-San first na no da!" The yellow one- hey wait a minute, both her and Sunny have yellow outfits! Wow, that was a completely pointless thing for me to point out! "Careful guys, I underestimated them, they're stronger than they look!" I warned them. Sunny held out her and and summoned her weapon. "Sun rise staff!" She called, and it appeared in her hands. Sunny's weapon is basically like one of those staffs you see mages carry around in fantasy movies, but hers is yellow and has a big sun on the end of it. She pointed her staff at the Tokyo mews. "You will face the consequences for hurting Noun you fake mews!" She said, then swung her staff. They all jumped back, expecting it to be a short range weapon, but that's the thing about Sunny's staff, it's actually a long distance weapon. The Tokyo mews were hit with a blast of heat from the staff, a couple of them screamed. Poison chuckled. "This is what happens to you people who work for the aliens! You'll just be defeated in the end, so you should just give up!" She said. This caught the attention of the pink one. "Wait, you think we work for we aliens?" She asked. Poison tilted her head. "You do, right?"

**Well that's chapter two! We'll be meeting the aliens next, including some more OCs. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

***Kori is the Japanese translation of ice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epic early update! I decided to update early this week because of all the great reviews I've been getting! And Im taking your suggestions (I've gotten e same one twice) and I will now start a new line every time someone starts talking to make things easier for you guys to read, but I'm really happy that you guys like my story, I really love writing it! **

"Well well well, looks like they're onto us *Mafin." A very familiar voice said. This voice belonged one of the aliens we'd been dealing with. This particular alien was called *Kukki, a male alien with very long ears, pale skin, bright red eyes, and dark blue hair he was my least favorite. Sunny also heard him, and turned her attention to the three aliens floating behind her, which were Kukki, Mafin, short alien with dark red hair and bright blue eyes, and an alien with dark green hair and yellow eyes who I'd never seen before.

"Did you make these girls?" Sunny yelled up at them. A very bad choice of words on her part, for all of them started laughing when she said that, right before she realized what was wrong with what she had said.

"No Sunshine, I believe their parents made them." Mafin laughed. Sunny blushed. I don't blame her, yet I still opened my big mouth and said something.

"You walked right into that one Sunshine." I said.

"DON'T CALL ME SUNSHINE!" She snapped. She doesn't like being called that. I personally find Sunshine a bit more mature of a name than Sunny, but oh well! We all have different opinions I guess. I rolled my eyes at her.

"And you call me childish..." I muttered. The Tokyo mews seemed to recognize this new alien.

"Kissue?!" The pink one yelled. This new alien 'Kissue' laughed.

"Hey kitten! Seems you've made some new friends!" He said, smiling. The pink one glared at him.

"Do they work for you?!" She asked. Kissue snickered.

"No, they don't, but you thinking that was kind a our plan, we were hoping you'd all end up killing each other before you figured out that you both thought the same thing." The pink one seemed shocked. Geez, these guys must have NEVER watched cartoons, this type of thing happens all the time in those.

"Wow, how cliche." I commented. Kukki glared at me.

"Hey! It was my idea!" He yelled.

"Go figure." I said. Mafin lightly smacked Kukki's head.

"I told you that was a stupid idea!"

"Shut up! I was fresh out of originals..." He muttered. I chuckled.

"You guys are idiots." I laughed. What? They are! The rest of the forest mews laughed with me. The purple one (as in tokyo mew) looked down at me.

"Do you guys deal with them a lot?" She asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much, except the green one." I explained. She nodded then returned her attention to the aliens.

"That's probably because we get to deal with that one. His name is Kissue, he's a bit of a pain in the ass. I'm Zakura by the way."

"Well I'm Noun, the kid in black and red is Shade, the purple one with bad attitude is Poison, the Yellow one with the giant staff with a sun on it that reminds me of that manga *card captor Sakura is Sunny, and the pinkish purple girl with the mega-long hair is Cherry." I introduced. Zakura nodded.

"By the way are you the leader of your group?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"No. That would be Ichigo." She corrected. Well, not the first time I've been wrong, also not the most wrong I've ever been. The most wrong I've ever been was when I first got Crash twinsanity and I said 'I'll be done in a week! Just watch this game will be a cake walk!' One year later who's eating her words? Me. Still can't get to that damn last boss... Stupid game, I swear it must be evil or something... Anyways, back to the story.

The green one helped me up and apologized several for attacking me (even after I said it was okay) I glared at the aliens.

"What do you guys want now? You have another mutated animal for us to fight or something?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain coming from the wound in my back. Kukki smiled evilly.

"No, we have something much better. You have it too well just dealing with our animals, so we decided to up things a bit." He opened his hand to reveal a small black glowing orb similar to the forest dew (an energy that the forest produces that is similar to aqua mew [just aqua mew is about twice as strong, and well, blue] that we generally use to power our underground base, it can also be used to power up our weapons, but it takes a lot of it to even be close to the power of aqua mew, it takes six months just to have enough to purify a lake, but I've heard that just a small amount of aqua mew does the same job) I'd never seen anything like it before. He smirked, then tossed it towards us. It moved quicker than I had expected it to, so before any of us could react, it shot right at Zakura. Now, I expected it to go threw her like a bullet, but of course, nothing was going as I had expected that day. So instead of going threw her, it went into her. She screamed, but then just stopped. It was although she was frozen. Slowly her mew outfit started changing color from purple to black, her hair turned dark grey, her ears turned pure white, and her eyes turned blood red. She just stood there like a statue. Mafin seemed a bit surprised by the out come.

"We'll I have to hand it to yah Kukki! You actually did something right for once!" He said. Kukki glared at him.

"I've done things right before! Don't you remember that... Wait, they destroyed that... Oh how about the... No, they beat that one too..." Kukki tried to remember a time when he did something right. Well you can probably imagine that would take a while, the guy's a failure.

"So, what are you going to do with Zakura now?" Kissue asked. Kukki smiled.

"Watch this... Dark Zakura?" Zakura looked up at Kukki. He smirked.

"Kill the mews."

**Ooo a cliff hanger. Looks like I'll have to update twice this week! The set-in-stone update day is every Thursday for those of you who want to know, so that's when the next chapter will be up. The mew on the cover is Sunny, I took a drawing of her I posted on deviantART and turned it into the cover because it turned out so well. And yes, before you ask Noun will continue to obsess over that crash bandicoot game for a while. That's one of the things Im keeping from the original deviantART version. And yes, I realize there much dialogue for most of the forest mews, they'll talk more next chapter. **

***Mafin is the Japanese translation of muffin and Kukki is the Japanese translation of Cookie. I will soon have pictures of these two up on deviantART.**

***The card captor Sakura reference is because of Sunny's weapon in case you were wondering. If you've ever read that manga you'd get it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zakura lunged at us. She was already near us, so it wasn't too hard for her to successfully attack us. She had hit Shade, Minto, the green one, and Cherry with her weapon. I feel sorry for them (except for Minto) Zakura's attacks hurt, a lot. Kukki smirked at the scene.

"How humiliating, your fall will be from one of your own rather than us." He said. Poison glared at him.

"What did you do her Kukki?!" She yelled up at him. He laughed.

"It's quite simple really, I just used dark dew on her!" Now, at the moment we had never heard of dark dew, but it turned out to be just like forest dew, just the exact opposite. Rather than upgrading our weapons, it takes over who ever it comes in contact with, they then only listen to who ever possessed the dark dew last. The yellow one ran up to the pink one in a panic.

"Ichigo! We need to do something about Zakura! Na no da!" She said. The pink one- er, Ichigo, paused, then spoke.

"What are we supposed to do Pudding? That's Zakura, we can't just attack our own team mate!"

"We can't just let her attack us!" The green one said. I rolled my eyes. These guys had obviously not experienced much in their lives other than the easy stuff. I re summoned my weapon.

"Well incase this isn't obvious, we just need to fight her!"

"We can't do that! Zakura is our friend!" Ichigo argued.

"We'll incase you haven't noticed your friend will kill us all if we don't do something!" I snapped, just then Zakura attacked the green one, proving my point.

"Well, maybe there's another way? You know, with out hurting her?" Ichigo suggested. God she's naive.

"There isn't always an easy way for everything."

"But what if we just attack the aliens instead?" Before I could say anything back she raised her weapon to the aliens.

"STRAW BERRY CHECK!" She yelled, and they were blasted with rays of pink light (it hurt them more than it sounds like it should) Kissue and Maffin disappeared, but Kukki stayed. He looked really beat up just from that attack. He coughed, then smirked at us.

"Well played. I guess you win..." He muttered.

"Damn right we do!" Ichigo shouted at him, she was being a little bit too cocky...

"Now turn Zakura back to normal!"

"Afraid I won't be doing that pinky." Kukki said, smirking. I really hope I'm not the only one who saw this coming. Kukki faded away, and with him, so did Zakura. I wasn't that surprised, after all, when you have a powerful weapon you generally don't just let them go. Ichigo just stared off into space for a bit, she must have been trying to process what had just happened. Then, she just broke down in tears.

"Zakura..." She whimpered. I sighed. As much as I thought these guys needed to get out more, I felt a bit sorry for her.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ichigo, Zakura seemed like a valuable ally..." I started. Apparently in the world of Ichigo this type of thing doesn't fly.

"NO! Don't you dare speak to me! This is all your fault!" She screamed at me. I'll admit, it startled me a bit. And in the world of Poison this type of thing doesn't fly either.

"HEY BITCH! YOU CAN'T TALK TO OUR LEADER THAT WAY!" Poison yelled back at her. Yup, gotta love Poison.

"It wasn't even Noun-sama's fault!" Shade added. Ichigo weeped.

"But if you guys never showed up this wouldn't have ever happened!" She argued. She was a bit naive at the time. I shook my head.

"You guys aren't prepared for anything. Even if you never met us this type of thing would have happened, and then you'd have no one to blame, so if you are done blaming me for all of YOUR problems, I am missing Winx club and am going HOME." I then turned around and started walking away. I was soon followed by my friends.

"Noun, I think we should help them." Sunny said firmly.

"No Sunny, let them deal with their own problems. If we don't they'll never be able to protect their own home." I argued. Sunny glared at me.

"Noun, I find that extremely selfish! These people have lost their friend and they want nothing more an to get her back!"

"If they want her back so badly, how about they come ask us for help then?" I opened the hatch to our base/home and hopped in. I honestly did feel a bit bad about just leaving the Tokyo mews to try and get their friend back, but they really needed to figure out how to deal with their own problems.

I was out cold on my bed around 1:30 in the morning, nothing out of the ordinary yet, when I heard someone above our base, they were calling for someone, I couldn't make out who though. I sat up on my bed, hugging my stuffed Crash (bandicoot) like I used to do when I was little. I waited for a bit to see if maybe it would stop, but the person kept calling and calling. It wouldn't let sleep. So I turned on my TV and decided to wait it out by playing Crash Twinsanity, but nope, that didn't work because the bloody power went out. The universe was telling me to go see what's up.

I climbed out of our base and went searching for this person. I assumed it was probably a lost child. I kept going until I saw someone, it was a girl with long purple hair wearing ripped clothing. She was covered in cuts and bruises. It took me awhile to figure this out, but it was Zakura.

"Zakura?! You escaped?" I was stunned by seeing her like this. I didn't know what to do. She looked at me sadly.

"Noun, my friends will be unable to rescue me. The aliens will continue to use me as a weapon, and hundreds will die before I perish. Including my friends. Tokyo will be destroyed..." She started. She was really freaking me out. I tried to stay cool (being mew ice and all)

"Zakura, I don't care about Tokyo or its people, I only care for the forest and it's animals..." I said back to her. She took no notice.

"...The forest will burn and you will all die." She finished. Okay, I cared now.

"But... Why?"

"The aliens wanted you all dead. They eventually discovered that your power mostly comes from forest dew, which the forest produces as long as it remains healthy, so they burnt it down and killed your friends in the fire, and you when you ran out." I didn't know what to say. I was just told how I was going to die, I don't think any one would take that well.

"How do you know all this? I'm still alive." I asked her. She looked at my feet.

"Are you?" I looked down and saw flames all around me. I looked up again and Zakura was gone. Everything was engulfed with flames. Everything. I saw the body's of my friends laying at my feet. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Instead smoke filled my lungs. Everything went black.

Then I woke up. It was just a dream. But it was one damn scary dream.

**I know this updates late! . I'm so sorry! I will try to be on time next week! Anyways, in case you were curious, the confirmed animal that Shade is fused with is the black lemur.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now I don't know about any of you, but that dream had me freaked out, so I decided to do something about it. I went to our kitchen and grabbed a frying pan and a wooden spoon. I then ran up and down the hall ways banging them together.

"Everybody up! It's an emergency!" I yelled. Sunny walked out of her room, and I ran into her bedroom door.

"Noun, did your room lose power again?" She asked. Okay, last time I did this someone had unplugged my rooms power generator when I was about to (maybe) reach the last boss of crash twinsanity. Personally, I think that was a pretty damn good reason to wake everyone up to fix it.

"No, not this time Sunny, it's even worse!"

"Your Playstation 2 broke?" Okay, that's happened before too, turns out it just wasn't plugged in right.

"No, worse."

"You're on your last life in crash twinsanity and you paused the game just before you could fall to your doom?" Okay, I really need to raise the bar for my emergency situations.

"NO SUNNY. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PLAYSTATION 2 OR CRASH TWINSANITY." I finally said. Sunny just blinked.

"So you're trying crash 4 on the Xbox now?"

"SUNNY THE FOREST MIGHT BE IN DANGER!" I yelled. That one got her attention.

"Really? You serious?"

"Yes Sunny. I'm serious." I said firmly. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh... We need to get everybody up!"

"We'll no duh! What did you think I was trying to do? Bake cookies?"

"With you I never know, after all, you did try to fry an egg by putting it in the micro wave, still in its shell..."

"NO ONE EVER TOLD ME EGGS COULD EXPLODE!" Yes, that has happened to me. More than once. I really need to learn to make eggs. I'm not even going to tell you about how I tried to make scrambled eggs, but it involved eggs, and a blender.

"Just go get everyone and tell them to meet me in the lab!" I told Sunny. She nodded and ran off. I just dropped the spoon and pan right there in the hall way, not even bothering to pick it up, and went off to the lab.

Of course, everyone decided to take their sweet time to show up, so I grabbed a book out of the shelf, sat down and started reading, then I realized it was twilight and put it back. I mean seriously, it's a book about sparkly vampires. THE GIRLS FROM WINX CLUB HAVE LESS SPARKLES THAN HIM. Cherry likes those books though. So I tried another book, Harry potter and the Chamber of secrets, no I've already read that. InuYasha? No, Sunny took my InuYasha collection away after I woke everyone up just to find out that my Playstation 2 just wasn't plugged in right. Then I found a book I hadn't read yet, 50 Shades of Grey. Looked interesting so I opened to a random page and started reading.

"NOUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sunny yelled at me. I looked up from the book.

"I'm baking cookies, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically. She snatched the book away from me.

"THIS IS A PORN NOVEL!" She yelled at me. I miss heard her though.

"Corn? This is a corn novel? That doesn't make any sense Sunny." "I SAID PORN. P.O.R.N PORN!" She yelled at me, now sounding even more angry. I smirked at her.

"How do you know it's a porn novel Sunny?" I asked her. She blushed.

"JUST DON'T READ IT!" She screamed.

"Noun-San, did you find Sunny-San's diary again?" Shade asked as she walked into the room, still in her pajamas.

"Nope, just simply started reading a book, and it's world war five*!" I joked. Shade cocked her head.

"World war five?"

"Long story."

"Noun, did you check your outlet before jumping to conclusions AGAIN?" Cherry yawned as she too walked into the room, shortly followed by Poison. I glared at her.

"This actually has nothing to do with my playstation!"

"So you're trying Crash 4 on Xbox aga-" she started. I should probably explain something now, when I first got my Xbox for my thirteenth birthday (Sunny ordered it off of eBay along with a bunch of games for it) I started playing crash 4 (aka crash bandicoot 4: wrath of cortex) and I was getting really frustrated at how difficult it was (I am short tempered, and have zero patience, so I get frustrated at things even if it's supposed to be easy, case in point, to this day I've never finished crash twinsanity because the last level is FRIGGIN HELL SO DON'T EVEN START ON HOW EASY IT WAS BECAUSE ITS NOT EASY AND THOSE DAMN ANTS KEEP KILLING ME) and I dropped the F-bomb several times, and broke a table (long story) so long story short, when I start playing crash 4, my friends go hide in the fruit cellar.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH VIDEO GAMES!" I snapped. Everyone stared at me.

"So, what's the problem then?" Poison asked. I sighed, getting out of my chair.

"I had a dream where I spoke to Zakura before burning to death surrounded by all of your dead bodies." Okay, that sounded less crazy in my head. They stared at me for a bit, then they burst out in laughter.

"Oh dear god Noun, you're killing us here!" Sunny laughed. I was getting angry at this point.

"I'M SERIOUS!" I yelled. Leave it to Cherry to make a Harry potter joke out of this...

"Black*?" She asked jokingly, then started laughing again. Okay, this has gone far enough.

"Guys! This is really important! I think we need to help the Tokyo mews get Zakura back! The fate of the forest depends on it!" I tried to explain.

"Noun, get real. How are we supposed to find Zakura? They took her away to their world or wherever it is that they stay." Sunny said firmly. I glared at her.

"We have technology, and the odds are the Tokyo mews do too, maybe we could combine our knowledge and create some kind of portal!" I suggested. Sunny thought for a bit. Then rolled her eyes.

"Noun, just because it worked in crash twinsanity doesn't mean it'll work here, this is real life! You need to wake up and figure that out!"

"But Sunny! What if next time instead of one of the Tokyo mews, one of us is taken? They now know what they did is effective against us, so why wouldn't they try it again?" I said. Everybody stopped laughing. We'd all known each other for pretty much ever, so the thought of being separated was terrible.

"I didn't think about that..." Sunny mumbled.

"Do you think they really will Noun-San?" Shade asked me. I nodded.

"I know so, these guys are idiots who try the same thing over, and over again, even if it never works, and now they have something that they think does work, imagine what they're going to do now!"

"Alright, so we're going to help the Tokyo mews, but how are we going to find them?" Poison asked. I thought for a moment, then it came to me. If we're forest mew mew, and we live in the forest, then the Tokyo mews must be somewhere in Tokyo city! But we haven't been in a city in a long time, in fact, we usually just send Sunny to go get food with the money we were left (by money I mean we have a couple billion dollars left right now, this guy was a billionaire) so I guess she'd be okay, but the rest of us... Well I guess we're just going to have to wait and see aren't we?

"I hate to say this guys, but we only have one option..." I started. "We all go hide while you try to finish crash 4 again?" Cherry suggested.

"THAT TABLE WAS OLD IT WAS GOING TO BREAK EVENTUALLY!" I snapped, then took a deep breath."No, our only option is we have to go to Tokyo, in normal mode."

**OMG I updated on time! Yay me! Thank you all for the nice reviews, I greatly appreciate them.**

***the world war 5 comment: it's an inside joke in my family about my older sister. She really likes the series of games called 'crash bandicoot' (and you may or may not have realized this by now if you know my sister from deviantART or something, but Noun's personality is slightly based off of her) and when radical bought rights to that game they changed pretty much everything and came out with the game 'Crash of the Titans', my sister was really upset about this, as in 'break a table like I said Noun did' upset, so we called that world war 3, then they came out with the sequel 'crash mind over mutant' and she had a similar reaction so we called that world war 4, so now when someone in our family makes a big deal out of something we say it's 'world war 5', the reason crossed this into forest mew mew is because of how much Noun is like my sister.**

***The Harry Potter reference: there's a character from the Harry potter series known as Sirius Black.**

**I'd also like to thank you all for not mentioning Noun having a name that's also a grammar term, eventually I'll explain how this happened.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Late update, it was dew last week -_- I'll try and make up for it by writing the next one early. Sorry for the delay. **

Sunny sat down in the desk of our computer (our computer is one big computer with several little computers attached to it) and started typing in something.

"Watcha doin' Sunny?"

I asked her. She clicked the enter button.

"I was just trying to see if maybe we have a car somewhere around here... Ah, just as I thought!" She exclaimed. I looked up at the screen and saw a picture of a black 2010 BMW.

"Is that the car left us?" Shade asked. We never learnt the full name of the ecologist who made us into Forest mews, we all just knew him as Rick, or as Shade calls him, . Sunny nodded.

"Sure is! It says here its in garage he's camouflaged near the edge of the forest and has the keys in it, we'll just have to hope no one found it first."

"Alright then, everybody get changed into normal clothing and find a decent pair of shoes!" I ordered, everyone except Sunny stared at me.

"Why?" Cherry asked. I face palmed. The only one who's been exposed to the world outside of the forest in the last two years was Sunny, it was a miracle I even knew most people don't walk around in mew forms or pajamas.

We all managed to find something normal people in Tokyo would wear eventually. For Sunny it didn't take very long, I on the other hand don't have much clothing. I managed to find a dark green sweater and a pair of bell bottom jeans, but shoe wise I had to settle for a pair of black runners that were split open on the end. (Evil Crash* much?) I also tied my hair up in a pony tail because I felt like it. Sunny found a nice white and yellow spotted sundress with a pair of black flats, Shade found a black dress with white ribbons on it and white ballet shoes, Poison found a black baseball cap, ripped dark jeans with a chain dangling off of them, a blue T-Shirt with the Pokemon Pikachu on it and black Nike runners, (hers weren't busted like mine) and Cherry found a red tank top and white short shorts with red flats. Long story short everyone looked cooler than me.

"Come on guys if we're going to do this we have to leave now!" Sunny called. Well there's no way I was leaving with out some entertainment for the drive so I shoved my PSP in my pocket and ran out of my room. As much as I appreciate all the things Rick left to us, sometimes I wish he made the things he left us easier to get at, for example, in one of his notes he mentioned that he was building a hover carrier plane or something, but he didn't mention where he left it or if it was complete or not. (I've heard rumors that there might be a second lab somewhere else in the forest, but none of us know for sure) we walked for a very long time with out having any success in finding this garage, in fact it was starting to get light out, and we had been searching since around 4:30 am.

"This is hopeless guys." I said. "We'd be better off walking."

"Oh right, because you'd just love that!" Sunny said sarcastically. I glared at her.

"That was one time Sunny, I promised not to make Poison carry me around any more!" Okay, I'll explain. A few months before this happened Sunny had decided that we needed to investigate the forest for any signs of aliens for the FIFTH TIME THAT MORNING, and it's a big forest, it gets tiring, so I faked heat exhaustion and Poison just carried me around until Sunny decided that was enough, then when we got back and Poison left me in my room Sunny caught me playing video games and figured out I had been faking.

"Look, I just don't think we're going to-" before I could finish that sentence I walked right into the camouflaged garage. "Find it..."

"So sure are we?" Sunny chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Sunny then grabbed the tarp that was over the garage and yanked it off. The tarp wasn't like most camouflage, I would have noticed those. This one was inspired by the cloak of invisibility from Harry Potter, Rick always loved those books, I remember him, in the short time he was around for, having fun trying to recreate some of the things from Harry Potter, like potions, I don't know if any if them were successful, he did hide his work after all, but all that matters is that they made him happy before he left us. I am not mad at him for leaving because I have a sneaking suspicion that he's probably dead right now, but I've never brought it up with the rest of the mews.

Sunny pulled out a little piece of paper from her pocket, glanced at it, then punched some numbers into the pad on the garage door (most likely one of those lock things that you type in the password and it opens) and the door opened, inside sure enough was the same car we had seen on our computer, just a bit more dusty.

"I call shot gun!" Cherry shouted. At first I really didn't care, but then it hit me, if Sunny was driving (being the only one at the legal driving age) and Cherry's in the front, that means I'd have to sit in the back!

"No way you can't do that!" I argued. Cherry stuck her tongue out at me.

"Just did."

"But I can't sit in the back!"

"Well you're going to so tough luck!" I was a bit ticked off, but being the mature adult that I was, I handled things calmly and maturely.

"I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK IF YOU MAKE ME SIT IN THE BACK!" Hey, you all know I'm no mature adult, what did you expect? Me to nicely ask her to sit in the back? Yah like that would have worked.

"ENOUGH!" Sunny snapped. I glared at her.

"What? You going to tell me to sit in the back too?" I asked. Sunny DIDNT really answer my question, she just grabbed me by my pony tail, opened the door to the back seat of the car, and shoved me in. I guess that answers that.

"You act like such a child sometimes Noun." Sunny said angrily as she got into the drivers seat. Shortly everyone was in the car, Cherry in the passenger's seat, and me, Shade, and Poison in the back. I was trying to ignore everything that was going on by playing Crash team racing on my PSP. Sunny already had the keys (Rick left them on the drivers seat) so all she was doing was trying to start the car.

"Is there even any gas in this thing?" Poison asked. Sunny nodded.

"There should be, Rick said in his notes that he filled the tank."

"Maybe it went bad?" Shade suggested innocently.

"Gas doesn't go bad Shade."

"We don't know that."

"Yes we do." Sunny then finally managed to start the car, and turned and smirked at Shade.

"See? Gas doesn't go bad."

I'm not going to bother describing to you the experience of being in a car with Sunny driving, but I will tell you, it's probably one of the most terrifying experiences in existence, heck, after this it was probably added to the list of ways to torture people down in hell. I was almost ready to take hell over that experience.

"We're going to get pulled over Sunny!" I yelled, holding my PSP very close to me.

"No we're not! No one's even up yet!" Sunny said calmly.

"I'm pretty sure they have police out at this time of the morning Sunny-San, in fact I think the police are out all times of the day and night." Shade said quietly. The car then started slowing down until it stopped right in front of a large pink (I kid you not, this place looked like a friggin cake, it was creepy) building with the sign 'cafe mew mew'.

"We're out of gas..." Sunny muttered. Me along with the rest of the mews sighed with relief.

"Good, now you can't kill us." Poison said, getting out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Cherry asked.

"We a obviously need more gas, and a better driver..." She muttered that last part under her breath. "So lets go into this cafe mew mew place and see if we can find any help!"

"I don't think they open for a bit Poison." I said, then turned back on my PSP and continued playing. Poison got back into the car.

"Then we're just going to have to wait."

**There! It's finally done! So very sorry it took so long! Anyways, I'd like to mention that today Forest mew mew turned a year old today! It started on dA as a bunch of coloring sheets of the Tokyo mews I had re colored (the original Forest mew mew designs were basically recolors, they've come a long way since then) and now they have their own unique designs and story here on fanfiction! Also, I remember that Forest mew mew is actually much older than a year if you count when it was first created when I was seven, my cousin had printed out a bunch of coloring sheets of Tokyo mew mew for me to color, but my older sister had played a prank on me and switched all the ink packs in the markers, all the colors were messed up and I already had started coloring, so I just kept coloring them with those colors. They weren't actually known as forest mew mew until they got on the Internet, that was also when they were first named. There will be a Christmas forest mew mew story coming out soon as well for those of you who would be interested.**

***Evil Crash, a character from crash twinsanity who is basically an evil version of Crash bandicoot, thus the name 'Evil Crash', also known as Nega Crash.**


	7. Chapter 7

A couple hours passed, all the other Forest mews had fallen asleep, but I stayed up playing Crash team racing. I glanced up from my PSP and saw four very colorful (seriously, one of them had short red hair and a red maids out fit, one had dark blue hair in buns and a blue maids outfit, one and green hair in braids and a green maids outfit, and the smallest one had blond hair in four small braids and an orange maids outfit) girls walk into the pink cake like building called 'cafe mew mew'.

"Hey guys wake up." I said nudging Shade, she groaned slowly opening her eyes. "I think the cafe is open."

"Ugh, about time..." Sunny moaned, stretching her arms as much as the car would allow. We all then piled out of the car and walked up to the cafe. I pounded my fist on the front door.

"Hello? We just saw some people come in here, we need some help!" I said. A tall man with light brown hair and a big smile opened the door.

"Sorry, the cafe isn't open at the moment, please come back later though..." He went to close the door, but I stopped him.

"Look, we just need some gas for our car so we can get going, we can even pay you..." I started.

"Oh well in that case..." He started. I started to get a bit excited. "There is a gas station 10 miles down the road, have a nice day!" He tried to close the door again. This is what I get for getting excited. I grabbed him by his stupid tie and pulled his face close to mine.

"LISTEN UP BUD." I yelled at him. "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY AND WE CAN'T JUST WALK TEN MILES DOWN THE ROAD, BECAUSE EVERY SECOND I WASTE TRYING TO GET YOUR HELP I COULD BE WATCHING THE LILO AND STITCH SHOW...!" Okay, you guys might think I'm weird now because I was 14 when this all happened and I still watched and enjoyed Lilo and Stitch, but hey! That show is friggin awesome!

"Hey is something going on...?" A familiar girls voice asked, I glanced behind the man and saw the red haired girl standing behind him with a confused look on her face. Our eyes met, and I guess she recognized me because she looked shocked. "NOUN?!" She exclaimed, I then recognized her as well.

"ICHIGO?!" I forced my way past the man and into the cafe, I looked at the other girls and recognized them as well.

"And you're Minto, and you're the monkey girl, and you're the girl who wouldn't stop saying sorry!" I said as I pointed to each of them. I huge grin stretched across my face."Hey guys, guess what? WE FOUND THE TOKYO MEWS!"

All of us Forest mews had now been allowed into the cafe by the man once he found out we had mew powers as well (he was curious to how we had gotten them) but the Tokyo mews seemed very nervous though.

"What do you want from us? You've already taken Zakura..." Ichigo started.

"Actually, the aliens took Zakura, not us, so you can't hold that against us." I corrected. Ichigo glared at me.

"What ever, that was still your fault!"

"Actually Ichigo, I don't think they had anything to do with that..." The girl who I had learnt's name was Lettuce said.

"See?" I said, sounding a bit cocky. "Even your own team mate agrees it wasn't our fault!" Ichigo quieted up. I took a deep breath. "Listen, we have an offer for you."

"I'm listening." Ichigo said, crossing her arms,

"We know you must have some kind of technology, and so do we, so I think we should combine our knowledge and attempt to create a portal to go into the aliens world and get Zakura back!" I finished. Ichigo and the rest of the Tokyo mews stared at me. I guess they aren't used to this kind of thing.

"Um, okay? But why do you want to help us get Zakura-kun back?" Minto asked. Oh boy, I wasn't ready to answer that question. I can't tell them that I had a dream where everyone died, that's a bit insane, no matter how true it is.

"I, um, am concerned that, uh, Zakura under their control would be too powerful and, uh, destroy everyone including us and the forest, so naturally we wouldn't want that to happen!" I said shakily. Well, I couldn't not say anything, that would've made them suspicious.

"Okay, but we don't even have a portal to start with..." Ichigo started.

"Actually, Ive been working on something..." A male voice said. I turned and saw a blond boy who looked about 16 years old standing in the door way leading to their kitchen.

"Wait, you have Ryou?" Ichigo asked, sounding very confused. This boy Ryou nodded.

"Yes I have, I thought it might come in handy in a situation like this." I grinned.

"Good, nice to see there is someone around here that actually thinks." I held out my hand.

"I'm Noun, the leader of Forest mew mew..."

"The self proclaimed leader..." Sunny coughed.

"I'm also the brains of the operation." Ryou shook my hand.

"I'm Ryou and I know the feeling." He said jokingly. I had a feeling I was going to like this guy.

Me and Ryou spent the day working on the portal while Keiichiro (the tall man) spoke to the other forest mews about how we became mews. I was surprised that it didn't take very long for us to complete it, I guess if you have access to both Aqua mew and Forest dew you can do just about anything, including build a portal to a dimension. (at least we were hoping it would take us all to the dimension that the aliens are in)

"Nice work." He told me. I smiled.

"Thanks, you too. To be honest I had no idea what I was doing, all I knew about was hooking things up so they could be powered by Forest dew..." I admitted.

"That's still something useful to know how to do."

"I guess, but everyone in Forest mew mew knows how to do that."

"How did you become mews?" Ryou asked. I wasn't expecting this from him, and just looked at him. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's okay." I told him. "Me and my friends became mews about two years ago, we were originally a part of an orphanage, none of us liked it much and we all had a very small possibility of ever even being adopted, so we all planned to run away one day, we backed our things into backpacks and fled into the forest, but of course we didn't know what to do after that, so we were considering going back and begging the orphanage to take us back, but then Rick found us..."

"Was Rick the one who made you guys mews?" Ryou asked, actually sounding interested. I nodded.

"Yes, he found us and took him to his underground lab, he told us that he was looking for five girls who would be willing to give their lives to protect the forest from anything that could potentially harm it and the animals that lived in it, we all agreed and he injected animal DNA into our own, and we became Forest mews." I finished.

"Huh, I didn't know there was anyone else working on a mew mew project, I'd like to meet this Rick guy, do you think you could bring him by some time?" Ryou asked. Well what was I expecting, Ryou didn't know that Rick left, and I had found out that Ryou had been the one who created the Tokyo mews, so I guess it would only be natural for him to want to meet Rick.

"Sadly Rick left us about three months after creating us as mews, I believe he may be dead, because he left us everything he owned, including his money..." I started to cry a bit.

"Oh, Sorry to hear that..." Ryou then noticed that I had started crying. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought that up."

"No it's alright, you didn't know." I said calmly, Rick was probably the closest thing I'd ever get to a father, I bet the rest of the Forest mews feel the same, but we never talk about it.

"How is it going in here Noun-San and Ryou na no da?" That monkey girl Pudding asks, standing at the door way to the Tokyo mews lab. Wow, I actually didn't hear her coming.

"We've finished the portal, go get the rest of the mews and tell them we're going for Zakura right now." Ryou said smiling.

"Right now?!" I asked, I mean come on! I bet none of us have even eaten yet! Ryou smirked.

"Why? Does right now interfere with you're Lilo and Stitch watching schedule?" He asked jokingly. I guess he did hear me yell that earlier...

"Hah hah, very funny..."

**Well guys, Forest mew mew is coming to an end already! I'm going to hopefully post the last chapters some time this week, then we'll be moving onto Forest mew mew 2. Than you for reading, and reviews would be appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last forest mew mew chapter before the epilogue, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Are you all ready to go?" Ryou asked all of us mews (Forest and Tokyo) Ichigo nodded.

"Ready to go Ryou."

"I don't know, how about we eat first?" I suggested, going all day with out food is not fun. Ryou chuckled.

"Relax, with two teams of mews it should hardly take any time at all to get Zakura and come back just in time for supper." He said.

"But none of us have eaten..."

"Actually Noun-San, we had lunch while you were working on that portal." Shade said. This didn't make me too happy.

"Why didn't we get lunch?!" I asked, Ryou chuckled.

"We were working so hard I guess I forgot..."

"I'M HUNGRY! THIS IS BULL SHIT!" I swore. No one messes with my meals and gets away with it. Ryou put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me, what Lilo and Stitch movies don't you have?" He asked, well THAT was off topic!

"Well, I don't have any of the anime version, 'Stitch!', and my favorite one 'Stitch the movie' broke last month, so those I guess... But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I promise when if you come back alive, I'll buy you the entire 'Stitch!' Anime, and a replacement for your movie." He said, I blushed a bit, then it hit me.

"Thanks... Hey wait, what do you mean 'if'?!"

"Okay time to go!" He said and shoved me and Ichigo through the portal.

"Hey wait WHAT?!" I said, but it was too late, me and Ichigo were falling through the portal to who knows where.

It's strange how even though the portal was up right we were falling, very strange... Well just like twilight, to heck with logic we were falling side ways! We ended up in this strange world with floating pillars, and green air. It didn't appear to have any one in it but us. We landed on a piece of tiled flooring. I looked around and noticed that it was only me and Ichigo here.

"Hey Ich'," I said.

"What?"

"Where do you suppose the rest of the mews are?" I asked, she sighed.

"Wow, you seriously don't know? They're only coming if we need back up and if the portal actually works. We're basically the Guinea pigs for this portal experiment thing in case it doesn't work and we end up in the wrong place or dead." She explain like I should have already known. I stared at her.

"Ryou used us as guinea pigs?!"

"Yup. I actually volunteered to go with you, but he was sending you all along." She said. My heart sunk, Ryou wasn't even going to ask if I was okay with going?! He was just going to send me to my possible death!? That bastard...

"Oh... I see... Why did you volunteer to come with me?"

"Because I felt bad about yelling at you and blaming everything on you, I really deserved a good slap upside the head... But this is close enough." She explained with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Apology accepted, now we better transform into our mew forms before we run into anything." I said, she nodded and we transformed.

We walked down the narrow path the tile floor made being carful not to fall (we didn't want to find out what would happen if we did) and walked into a place that seemed to be like a weird jail, the bottom of the cell doors had a big enough gap for someone to squeeze through, and in the center of the place there was a small machine with a glowing blue orb inside. Ichigo tapped my shoulder and pointed at one of the cells. I glanced over at it and saw Zakura (still in dark form) sitting in the corner of it.

"Zakura!" She called, Zakura didn't budge. Ichigo ran up to the cell, I followed her.

"Hey Zakura, can you understand us at all?" I asked, then I remembered something. Dark Zakura takes orders.

"Hey Zakura, I order you to answer us!" I said. She looked up at us, her eyes still blood red.

"As you wish." She said.

"Zakura, please come back with us! We can turn you back to normal!" Ichigo begged. Zakura shook her head.

"No, I have orders from my masters to remain here."

"If they are your masters then why do you listen to us?" I asked.

"Because I have not been told to ignore you." She said. Wow, talk about full control. This girl probably wouldn't breath unless she was told to.

"Why hello Ichigo and Noun!" A familiar voice said. We turned and saw Mafin and Kukki standing behind us, smirking at us.

"I have no idea how you got here, but what I'm sure o is that you're going to die here." Kukki said, then snapped his fingers.

"Zakura, kill them quickly." He ordered. Zakura nodded and summoned her weapon. She used it to completely break the cell door and walked out. Now I remember telling you guys that when a person has dark dew inside of them they'll listen to the person who originally had the dark dew, but when the person fails to give them orders they will then listen to anyone, even if that person who originally had the dark dew comes back. So you can see the loop hole.

"Zakura! Don't attack us, attack the aliens!" I said, Ichigo stared at me, obviously not understanding what I was doing, Zakura nodded.

"As you wish." She then turned and used her weapon against the aliens. They were a bit surprised, and were knocked over by the attack.

"Zakura! Attack them!" Kukki ordered.

"No! Attack them Zakura!" Ichigo ordered.

"No them!"

"No them!"

"NO THEM!"

"NO THEM!"

"NO THEM!"

"Overloading... Shutting down..." Zakura said in a slightly robotic voice, then collapsed.

"Look what you've done you stupid pink girl!" Kukki said angrily pointing at Zakura. "You've made her shut down!"

"What I've done?! This is your fault!" Ichigo yelled. I chuckled a bit.

"Hey Mafin, do you find this at all funny?" I asked. Mafin started laughing.

"Like Hell I do! This is hilarious!" He said. I then thought of something, Mafin isn't the brightest bulb, I could probably get something out of him...

"So how do you think Zakura could turn back to normal?" I asked him.

"It's pretty obvious, just expose her to the mew aqua and the dark dew will be purified and she'll go back to normal." He explained, see? Dumb as a bag of sand.

"Really? That easy? So is there any aqua mew around here?" I asked.

"Yah, that blue orb is-" he started pointing at the small machine, then he realized what he just said. I smirked and ran for the aqua mew. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled and grabbed my arm, but I was quick enough to knock over the machine and break it, letting the aqua mew fall out of it.

"ICHIGO! THE AQUA MEW! IT CAN SAVE ZAKURA!" I yelled, Ichigo and Kukki both looked at it and lunged at it at the same time while I punched Mafin in the face.

"Let go you twerp!" I said as I repeatedly punch Mafin, he loosened his grip and. Broke free, I looked and saw Ichigo and Kukki fighting over the aqua mew, neither of them had it so I jumped and grabbed it. "Hey Zakura!" I yelled, she was still overloaded with orders, so she didn't respond. TAKE THIS!" I threw the aqua mew at her, it glowed brightly as it bounced off of her, then stopped in mid air. Zakura's skin turned back to normal coloring, her hair turned back purple, so did her mew outfit, her tail and ears went back to being grey, and her eyes turned back to normal coloring. She stood up and glared at the aliens.

"Okay, which one of you little fuckers used me as a slave?!" She yelled. The aliens screamed and ran to who knows where. Ichigo hugged Zakura.

"Zakura! I so glad you're okay!" Ichigo said, tears rolling down her cheeks. I smiled.

"You feel okay Zakura?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for coming for me, I didn't even know what I was doing." Zakura said, I laughed.

"Well you turned into a killer and tried to, well, kill us." I said, Zakura frowned.

"Sorry, my bad."

"Oh Zakura it's okay! You didn't mean it!" Ichigo said. Zakura chuckled.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said.

We made our way back to the portal and went back to Tokyo where everyone was waiting for us. All of the Tokyo mews hugged Ichigo and Zakura, and all the Forest mews hugged me. When they let go I walked up to Ryou.

"So I see you did wel-" he started, but I kicked him in the shins.

"SENDING ME AS YOUR CANARY EH?!" I yelled. "YOU BETTER HAVE THOSE MOVIES!" He then grabbed a bag off of the table.

"I grabbed these right after you left..." He muttered, I snatched the bag from him.

"If a single disk is missing I will hurt you!" I said angrily, then started to leave.

"Hey Noun wait!" Zakura said, I turned to face her. "Thanks."

"Any time Zakura. Any time." I said, then me and the rest of the forest mews left.

**Wow, it's done... I can't believe it. Already. Don't worry though, there are plans for a forest mew mew two, three, four and five so its far from being done for good. There will be an epilogue up very soon, so be on the look out!**


	9. Epilogue

_Elsewhere..._

_I walked a path of endless darkness alone with no lights to guide my way. Even the sky was pitch black. I looked ahead of me and saw another girl, she was walking a path of endless light. Our paths intersected and we stopped in front of each other. I looked into her eyes, they were deep blue like the ocean. And her hair was long and jet black with two small pony tails on top of her head that were tipped orange and yellow, they flowed with the rest of her hair very nicely. I could see a small faded part of her hair around the center of her bangs that formed a 'V'. She was wearing a black dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist, she was very pretty. She smiled at me._

_"Hi, I'm Tex. what's your name?" She asked me. I smiled back._

_"Hello, I am Crystal. This is the first time I've met someone else here." I said to her. She held out her hand to me._

_"Mine too, lets be friends." She said, I shook her hand._

_"Okay."_

_We sat at the border line between the black path and the white path and exchanged information about our lives._

_"I come from this place called 'Hawaii', I live with my parents there but I have to go stay with their friends a lot." She told me. I frowned._

_"Oh that's too bad Tex, I'm sure they love you though." I told her. She nodded._

_"Oh they do! That's exactly why they leave me with friends!"_

_"Oh? Can you please explain?"_

_"Of course. My parents aren't like me, but they think I should be around people who are like me so they leave me with friends." She explained. I nodded._

_"I understand, I wasn't like my parents either. They tried finding people like me but they couldn't, so I had to stay at home so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I know it's because they loved me, but sometimes I wonder..." I said to her. She frowned and one of her eyes changed from deep blue to brown._

_"I'm sure they had a good reason! After all, all parents want to do is keep us safe!" She said. "So, where are you from?"_

_"I am from Australia, I live with my older brother now, my father left to another country to do something important and never came back, and my mother died last year." I told her. Tears swelled up in my eyes. "I used to have such a warm feeling around them..." Tex hugged me._

_"I am so sorry Crystal." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know if I lost either of my parents I'd be very upset. You must be a very strong person o be able to keep going." She told me. I hugged her back._

_"Thank you Tex, that is very nice of you."_

I woke up laying in my bed, my bleach blond hair still in bows like it was when I had fallen asleep.

"Suna!" I called. I heard him jump out of his bed and rush into my room.

"Crystal! Is everything okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No big brother, I had another dream." I told him. He sat on the end of my bed.

"What was it this time?" He asked me.

"I was walking a path of darkness again, but this time I met someone, another girl. She looked just a little younger than me. She was walking a path of light. I spoke to her, and she spoke to me. She hugged me and I felt a warm feeling inside" I started. "I used to have a warm feeling around Mother and Father... What is that feeling called?"

"That feeling is called love Crystal." Suna told me. "Can you remember what this girl looked like?" He asked, he always wanted to see if I now many details I could remember of my dreams.

"Yes, she had long jet black hair with two small pony tails on the top of her head that were tipped yellow and orange, and she had deep blue eyes and a small faded area on her hair that formed a 'V'." I told him. He thought for a bit, then chuckled.

"Crystal I think you've been watching too much Lilo and Stitch, that sounds a bit like a human version of Bonnie from the series." He said, I glared at him.

"You idiot, Bonnie is green, this girl had black hair!" I said angrily. He stopped laughing.

"Sorry Crystal." He said, he's a bit afraid of me.

"It's okay just don't say anything stupid again, and think about things before you say them." I told him, then laid back down to go back to sleep. Suna kissed my forehead.

"Good night little angel." He said, and I drifted off to sleep.

Noun

I sat in our living room watching the Lilo and Stitch show, not the anime, the show. I was going to watch the anime later. Sunny came into the room and looked at the TV screen. She giggled.

"I still love this show, what episode is this?"

"Bonnie and Clyde." I told her, then chuckled. "Sunny, do you ever wish that our favorite TV shows and books and movies and video games were real in their own little universes and lived their own lives?" I asked her, she laughed.

"That would be cool, but very unlikely. Anyways, would you mind going on a one person patrol today? Everyone else are cleaning their rooms and I have to get supper ready." She asked me. I groaned.

"We'll I guess I could... But that supper better be pretty damn good if I have to do it alone!"

I walked alone out in the forest for about an hour, I was bored out of my mind. I groaned.

"Would something please just HAPPEN?!" I screamed to the heavens, then hit my fist against the side of a tree, a piece of bark broke off the tree, revealing a small red button. I pushed it and a hole opened up in the earth. I looked down into it. "Well I guess I did ask for something to happen..." I hopped in and fell into complete darkness except for the light from the entrance. I felt around and found a light switch, I turned it on and saw that I was in something that appeared to be a lab. "Oh my gosh I found Rick's old lab!" I said with excitement. I looked around and saw what looked like a disassembled jet, there were parts everywhere, and a frame at the back of the lab (this was a very big lab) I also saw a book sitting on a table in the center of the lab. I walked over and opened it, it was Rick's old journal. I decided to read it.

_"May fifth 2005  
Today I made a very big mistake. I tried my formula to create a animal based hero on my son, and it didn't work. Nothing appears to have happened to him, he doesn't even remember it happening, but I am worried it will have an affect in the future. I am a danger to my children, I can't be around them anymore. Little Crystal's eyes haven't changed still, so that must mean they are to be pale blue forever, she doesn't see to have and pupils, but she is still gorgeous. It's strange how neither me or her Lacy have blond hair or blue eyes and she has both of those, I suspect she is to be gifted, too bad I won't be around to see it._

_April seventh, 2006_

_I finally did it! I traveled to another world! I built a portal and traveled to another world! There I met a small green koala like creature who kept saying that April fourth 2004 doesn't exist, I suspect a tragic event occurred on that day that made it say such a thing. I didn't look around much incase time moved differently and went back home, my family hadn't even noticed I had left._

_August twelfth, 2008_

_I left Australia today. I left my family there as well. I was sad to leave them but. Was a danger to them. I feel bad about leaving them with their mother when I know she's sickly. Little Crystal saw me before I could leave. She looked into my eyes and asked me "Daddy, where are you going?" I knew I couldn't lie to her, she knows when people lie. So I told her "Daddy has something important to do in another country." That is the truth._

_September first, 2009_

_It has been long since I have found this magical forest that produces this energy called 'Forest dew' , people want to tear down this forest, I must do something and quick..._

_September tenth, 2009_

_I have found it! The perfect formula to create animal based heroes! It only works on females, and I only have five doses, so all I have to do is find five girls who can devote their entire lives to the forest, I already have a place for them to live with all sorts of rooms and entertainment devices. I even have a few extra rooms incase they grow up and have spouses and kids (thinking ahead) all with beds, sheets, and things that anyone would have in their rooms. I know I can't take kids who have family's, that will make it too hard, I need orphans..._

_January second, 2010_

_Today five girls walked into the forest with suitcases, they were all different ages. They said that they were orphans running away from the orphanage to find a better life on their own. I welcomed them into the underground home and told them about what I could do for them. They accepted. I must remember not to get attached to them, I might have to leave some day._

_June ninth, 2010._

_I have grown ill. I believe it's cancer. I don't know what I am to do. I love the Forest mews so much, it will kill them when this kills me. I must leave..._

_June twentieth, 2010_

Dear Noun, I know you are reading this, I always knew you'd find my secret lab. You are the smart one. I need you to go to Australia and find my Children, they're names are Crystal and Suna, I have a picture of them taped to the next page. They're mother has most likely died by the time you will be reading this and I need them to be safe. Bring them back, and be careful of Crystal, she was born with the powers of fear and can be very dangerous. Suna is around your age. I have blue prints for all my inventions hidden in a drawer in this lab. I have a jet big enough to hold all of you girls and some extra people hidden under the lake in this forest, you will most likely be able to find a way reach its hanger. Best of luck. I now must go, you know I left you a vault filled with billions of dollars, don't spend it all in one place. I love you all like my children. So please, I beg of you, please find my children before something bad happens to them.  
I will always love you.  
Richard Himmia."

I started crying. Rick had left this to me, this important task. To find his children. I turned to the next page and saw a picture of a boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes standing with a little girl with wavy bleach blond hair and pale blue eyes. Rick wanted us to find them. So we will. Right after I finish the Stitch! Anime.

**It's done... I can't believe it's really done. Forest mew mew 2: Secrets untold, will start soon, maybe before Christmas if I'm not lazy. There is foreshadowing for Forest mew mew 2, 3, and 5 in here, I want to see if any of you can figure out which is which, please post your thoughts in reviews. Thank you for reading this far, it means a lot to me that people actually like this.**


End file.
